tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Harold the Helicopter
Harold the Helicopter is a song from the fifth season dedicated to Harold. The tune is based on his theme. Lyrics :Who do you call when the chips are down :When your back is against the wall :When there's no way out :And time is running out :And you're heading for a fall? :High in the sky :Suddenly comes the hero :You can rely on him :Harold the Helicopter, pride of the skies :First to the rescue should help be required :Harold the Helicopter, brave is he :Courage is his name :So look to the skies, should danger arise :Look to the skies, for Harold will be there :He is a natural hero :He is guardian of the skies :And down through the years there are many tales :Of his courage in the skies :Out from the clouds :Suddenly comes the hero :We recognize that sound :Harold the Helicopter, pride of the skies :First to the rescue should help be required :Harold the Helicopter, brave is he :Courage is his name :So look to the skies, should danger arise :Reach for the sky, for Harold will be there :Harold the Helicopter, pride of the skies :First to the rescue should help be required :Harold the Helicopter, brave is he :Courage is his name :So look to the skies :See how he flies :You can rely :For Harold will be there Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald * Duke * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * Harold * Caroline * Tiger Moth * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling * Jem Cole * Farmer Trotter * The Injured Sailor * Tiger Moth's Pilot Episodes * Percy and Harold * The Runaway * Percy's Promise * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * All at Sea * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Trucks! * Toby and the Flood * Thomas and the Rumours * Oliver's Find * Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday * Make Someone Happy Deleted and Extended Scenes * All at Sea - A deleted scene of Harold flying through the sky. * Toby and the Flood: ** The scene of Harold landing at the party has been extended. ** The scene of Toby floating on the bridge is extended. ** A deleted zoom-in on the "Beware the Waterfall" sign. ** An extended shot of Harold flying through the grey clouds. * Oliver's Find - A deleted scene of Harold flying over Oliver's train and the old abandoned station and house. * Make Someone Happy: ** The scene of Harold flying over Donald has been extended. ** An extended shot of Harold taking off carrying Mrs. Kyndley. * Trucks!: ** The scene of Harold flying over a village has been extended. ** A deleted close-up of Harold at the end of the episode. ** The very last scene of the episode with Rusty and Harold has been extended. * Thomas and the Rumours - The sky is lighter when Harold is seen flying. * Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday: ** A deleted scene of Harold flying over a field to Tiger Moth's rescue. ** Two deleted scenes of Harold landing next to Tiger Moth. * Unknown - A deleted scene from the fifth season of Sir Topham Hatt, on the telephone, looking at a map. Trivia * A version without lyrics can be seen on the Happy Holidays VHS. * The line "who do you call when the chips are down" may be based on a lyric from Mumfie's opening, Britt Allcroft's other show. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Happy Holidays * Singalong with Thomas US * Thomas' Trackside Tunes * Best of James (DVD only) * Thomas' Magical Musical Ride * Trust Thomas and Other Stories (DVD only) * The Greatest Stories DVD Boxsets * Totally Thomas Volume 6 * Best Tales on the Tracks * Best of Thomas, James and Percy Platinum Edition * Best of Thomas and Best of James Double Feature * Trust Thomas and A Big Day for Thomas Double Feature * On-the-Go Pack * Best of Collection AUS * Happy Holidays JPN * Sing-Along and Stories 2 * Let's Sing Thomas Songs Together Vol.2 CDS * Surprise Adventures * Thomas' Songs & Roundhouse Rhythms Gallery File:HaroldtheHelicopterUKtitlecard.jpg|UK title card File:SingalongwithThomassegment13.jpg|Singalong with Thomas Title Introduction File:HaroldtheHelicopter(song)JapaneseTitleCard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:HaroldtheHelicopter1.jpg File:HaroldtheHelicopter2.jpg File:HaroldtheHelicopter3.jpg File:ThomasandtheRumours68.png File:HaroldtheHelicopter4.png File:HaroldtheHelicopter5.jpg File:HaroldtheHelicopter6.jpg File:TobyAndTheFlood40.png File:TobyAndTheFlood41.png File:HaroldtheHelicopter7.png File:TobyAndTheFlood43.png File:TobyAndTheFlood44.png File:Percy'sPromise35.png File:Percy'sPromise36.png File:TobyAndTheFlood51.png File:HaroldtheHelicopter8.jpg File:TobyAndTheFlood52.png File:TobyAndTheFlood55.png File:TobyAndTheFlood50.png File:TobyAndTheFlood60.png File:TobyAndTheFlood61.png File:Percy'sPromise46.png File:Percy'sPromise45.png File:Percy'sPromise48.png File:ThomasandtheRumours39.png File:TobyAndTheFlood49.png File:Trucks4.png File:Trucks2.png File:AllatSea18.png AllatSea34.png AllatSea35.png AllatSea36.png AllatSea37.png AllatSea38.png AllatSea40.png File:PercyandHarold21.png File:PercyandHarold28.png File:Oliver'sFind61.png File:HaroldtheHelicopter15.png File:HaroldtheHelicopter16.jpg File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday34.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday35.png File:HaroldtheHelicopter17.jpg File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday41.png File:Trucks4.png File:TheRunaway3.png File:PercyandHarold35.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure85.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure40.png File:PercyandHarold36.PNG File:Trucks12.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure39.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure86.png File:ThomasandtheRumours69.png File:Oliver'sFind60.jpg File:MakeSomeoneHappy24.jpg File:MakeSomeoneHappy38.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy41.png File:ThomasandtheRumours39.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain22.png File:Trucks!2.jpg File:Trucks65.png File:ThomasandtheRumours22.png|Gordon and Harold File:TobyAndTheFlood69.png File:TobyAndTheFlood75.png Song File:Harold, the Helicopter - Music Video Category:Songs